the Tide（招潮）
by windkant
Summary: In order to unlock the years of troubled dreams, Kanon（who was reincarnated） stood in front of the soul ... 重生梗。延续原著时间线，没有考虑天界篇和黄金魂…


【楔子】

沧桑的二十年后

我的魂魄却夜夜归来

海风拂过

化作你枕边的潮声

—化用自席慕容《七里香》

（一）

赶上早班从雅典出发的轮船，加隆拢了拢风衣的衣领，取出上衣口袋里的墨镜戴好，海风拂脸，那是即使过了二十年也仍然无法让加隆喜欢的感觉。

站在船头，衣摆被风吹起猎猎作响，天边璀璨的霞光点染着海面粼粼的波浪，一片光亮里，加隆低下头，又一次仔细阅读了手机上的短信内容。

"这样的原因，真的值得这么着急地叫我回来？"

故作轻松而又不满地嘀咕着，加隆又一次瞥了一眼发件人栏里熟悉的人名，将手机放回风衣内口袋。海风吹乱了他蓝色的长发，发丝在风中纠结着，一如此刻他真正的心情。

身后的甲板上有女人发现了这个行为装束都酷酷的男人，不住地抛过来令人有些反胃的媚眼，加隆自鼻孔里透出轻哼，吹了一声响亮的口哨，顶着一众花痴的视线转身回去了船舱。

抵达码头的时间不过是早上七点，此刻的阿纳菲岛上依然宁静。提着简单的行李下船，加隆熟门熟路地往小岛地势的最高处走去。穿过儿时玩耍的广场，熟悉的庄严肃穆的教堂出现在面前，以及，在大门口站着的熟悉的人。

"终于回来了。"衣着整洁的年轻神父站在门前，微笑地看着与自己面容相似但却一身风衣马丁靴搭配的弟弟。

摘下墨镜放进口袋，加隆嗤笑一声，"还真是难为你，起来这么早。"

神父依然保持着面对所有虔诚教徒的招牌式微笑，"让你赶早，真是过意不去。早餐已经准备好，放好行李就下来吃吧。"

无论是教堂还是曾经自己的房间，都如同四年前离开时一样没有丝毫变化。换了一套休闲的套头卫衣和牛仔裤，加隆叼着巧克力棒走进餐厅，当仁不让地坐在了撒加对面的位置，轻轻"啧"了一声，仿佛没看到哥哥的无奈表情似的低头快速消灭了自己的早餐。

撒加轻轻叹息，也只能埋头进餐。

"你真的认为，这个世界上有鬼怪？"吃完饭，趁着撒加背对着自己洗碗的时间，加隆忽然在背后问道。

哗哗的流水声并没有阻挡撒加的声音，"所以，我才需要你回来亲自确认。"

加隆"切"了一声，翘起腿放在桌上，"本大爷是无神论者。而且你这个半吊子修士司祭，竟然连一个小小亡灵都对付不了，反而叫一个赛车手来帮你？"

水流声停止，撒加回过头，面色严肃。

"你为什么不愿相信—这应该就是解开你的噩梦的机会。"

加隆愣住。

（二）

从有了记忆开始，加隆每晚做的梦都是一模一样。

无边的蓝色海洋，七根柱子，华美的海底神殿。

身体自由漂浮在这个海之堡垒中，行动如履平地，加隆放任自己的身体在海水中徜徉，惬意无比。

然后，陡然在一夕之间，宁静的海蓝被撕裂，世界翻天覆地的同时也带来加诸肉体的剧痛，让加隆从梦中瞬间惊醒。

"早说了，那只是梦而已。心理医生不是也说叫我远离海洋就行吗。"加隆咬着吸管缩回腿，嘴上装作不在意地说着。

撒加回过头，目光灼灼，"第一，你的梦里确实有出现那个金色的影子；第二，只是梦的话你会持续做这么多年？第三，你确定在离开阿纳菲的这四年里，真的就没有再梦到？"

加隆闭上嘴，沉默地低下头。

阿纳菲岛的生活很宁静，这个人口不超过千人的地方到处都是熟稔的面孔，加隆从吃过早饭后就一直待在阁楼上的房间里，不想去被那些嘴碎的长辈们念叨。

桌面上的镜框里装着一幅画，那是加隆在离开希腊后请在外面认识的第一个朋友米罗帮忙画的，自从画作完成，加隆无时不刻将它带在身边。

海蓝色的世界，视野里模糊的金色影子，仿佛是指引着在海中沉沦的自己，又仿佛是在追随自己的身影。加隆隐约觉得，那个影子是一个人的形状，但可能是"他"离自己太远，可能"他"是在躲避着自己，让自己这么多年来在梦中从未看清"他"的面庞。

"我赌十美元，这一定是位非常美丽的姑娘。"米罗一边端着调色盘在画布上挥洒着，一边吹着欢快的口哨。

加隆忍住了想揍他的冲动，"好歹也用一百美元来赌，该死的穷画家。"

米罗对朋友的这种语气早就习以为常，将猫舌笔的笔杆叼进嘴里，声音变得含糊不清，"这一定是你梦中的女神或者梦中情人，不然看看你二十年来的单身史，我简直怀疑你是基佬。"

加隆终于忍无可忍，"我早说过了，那是我从小在教会长大的原因！"虽然他不是什么过于虔诚的教徒，但为那种神圣严肃的气氛熏陶了十数年，似乎对于男女之事也没有太强烈的追求。

米罗将画笔从嘴里取出来，回头深深地鄙视了他一眼，"希腊正教根本不限制神职人员的婚姻，何况担任神职人员的不是你，而是你的孪生哥哥。"

插科打诨间，好歹是将这幅画作完成了。

夕阳的余晖从窗口洒落，外面几乎只有蓝白二色的宁静世界渐渐被橙黄的纱所笼罩，加隆再次望了一眼画中模糊的金色影子，起身抓起床边的风衣穿好，足尖挑起放在门后的甩棍握在手中，推门下楼。

楼下，撒加手中擎着一盏光亮微弱的油灯，抬起头对着他微微一笑。

"这种东西，对付鬼魂会有用？"

"有总比没有好，没用的老哥。"

（三）

十二点的钟声敲响，午夜的黑暗笼罩整个教堂，寂静无声。

等待是一种煎熬，尤其对于此刻的加隆。他不知道今夜这个魂灵是否真的会出现，也不知道这个魂灵是否与缠绕自己二十年的梦境有关。

因为未知而产生的渴望、焦灼，无时不炙烤着他跃动不已的心。

身边的撒加露出微笑，伸手指了指他的心脏。属于双生子的默契，让加隆很快明白了哥哥的意思。

"你的心跳声很厉害。"

"不关你事。"

加隆默默地对哥哥比了一个中指，视线转回教堂禁闭的大门，却在一瞬间呆住。

就在刚刚失神的一瞬间，神像前已经出现了一个金色的影子。兄弟二人迅速对视一眼交换了惊讶的情绪，他们二人竟然谁都没有发现她是怎么出现的。

金色的长发如瀑，垂落而下遮住了赤裸的身体。雪白的胸乳若隐若现，娇嫩的大腿和膝盖白皙得如同最完美的玉石，已经化作魂魄的女子低头跪倒在神像面前，双手交叠握紧，轻轻呓语。

"愿朱利安少爷健康长寿…愿梭罗家繁荣昌盛…"

加隆想起撒加午饭时说过的，这个魂魄每次来到这里都是重复着相同的话，后来撒加拜托了来到阿纳菲岛的游客才知道，所谓的梭罗家是希腊有名的船王世家，而这位"朱利安少爷"正是现任的梭罗氏当家。

"难道，她是那位朱利安大叔年轻时的恋人么？"对于哥哥如此"辛苦"打听来的情报，加隆调侃着。

撒加摇摇头，带了些教育的口吻，" **朱利安·梭罗** 先生年轻时曾与手下一同环游世界，救济因全球水灾而遭殃的灾民，是举世闻名的大善人；后来回到了希腊也始终致力于家族事业，娶妻生子按部就班，没听说有这样的桃色新闻。"

那场惊世水灾的传闻，加隆是听说过的。约二十年前、他们兄弟二人出生的前夕，世界曾有过一场近乎毁灭性的暴雨造成洪涝，各地的死伤都不计其数。

中午时听到哥哥如此笃定的话，加隆只是在心里默默道：没听说过桃色新闻，可能只是因为你不知道而已。

但现在，加隆看到这全身上下透出圣洁与纯净的女孩子，心中暗暗懊悔自己早先给出了这样卑鄙的定论。

女孩的祈祷还在继续，随着祈祷声，她缓缓地抬起了头，仰望不过是雕像的神祇。那张精致美丽的脸蛋映入加隆的眼帘，仿佛一把铁榔头狠狠地砸在了心上，心间的柔软瞬间化为一滩血肉模糊的记忆，随着血脉游走全身，如潮水般将他吞没。

"…愿我还能再见到他，我，真的想见到加隆…"

朦胧间，加隆听到她说出了新的祷祝词。

（四）

狄蒂丝尊敬和感激着曾经救了自己一命的波塞冬大人，从波塞冬大人的眼睛里，狄蒂丝只能看到那个名叫"城户沙织"的紫发少女。

果然，自己只要做好波塞冬大人的贴身护卫就够了呢。

"果然是个小孩子，还会为这种事伤春悲秋，啧。"

突然从背后出声的是北大西洋的海将军海龙。作为波塞冬大人最倚重的海将军之一，狄蒂丝只能忍住心中的不愉快，站起身对着加隆行礼。但看到对方因为嘲讽而微微扬起的嘴角，狄蒂丝终于还是将心里的话说出了口。

"我就不相信，海龙大人竟然没有过这样的伤感。"

"我？…哼，当然没有。"加隆一愣，随即嗤笑。所有令自己伤感失落的事情，早在脱离斯力奥海岬水牢的那天，已经统统被埋葬在了深不可测的海水中。

金发少女显然并没有被这样的话语糊弄，歪了歪头，露出符合年龄的调皮笑容，"哼，脸上明明写着有哦。我一定会找出海龙将军的'小秘密'的。"

"什…"完全没有意识到自己刚刚沉思的表情是多么的柔软，回过神的加隆有些气急败坏地想要抓住这个话语里不带尊敬的下属，然而妖娆的美人鱼身形一闪，早已消失在了珊瑚礁的后面。

加隆后来才发现，自己显然是低估了狄蒂丝的决心。

当这个少女时不时地以一副研究的表情突然出现在自己眼前，当狄蒂丝将除了守卫波塞冬之外的所有闲暇都耗在了北大西洋之柱的附近，当隆奈迪斯、拜安等人都开始用暧昧的眼神看向他们俩的时候，加隆觉得，自己真的有必要和这个小姑娘好好谈谈。

"我说过了，没有就是没有。"

无视了加隆的脸色是许久未出现过的阴沉，狄蒂丝不以为然地抬起小巧精致的下巴，"海龙将军你知道吗，你望着海面的时候眼神很忧伤。"

"…！"加隆几乎是下意识地捂住眼睛，直到听见少女欢快的笑声，加隆这才意识到自己竟然被她给耍了。烦躁之下，加隆抬手屈指，在狄蒂丝的额头"砰"地一弹。

狄蒂丝捂着额头呼痛不已，但看到对方阴沉的脸色，狄蒂丝似也感到自己玩过了火，立即诚挚地道歉，"海龙将军，你别生气。"

海界的大家都说海龙是一个严肃阴沉不好接近的人，但这些日子的观察下来，狄蒂丝却感到，一定是因为有一件沉重的心事压在海龙的心头，让他无法像大家一样露出轻松的笑容。

"无论遇到什么困难，不要闷在心里，大家合力一定可以做到。"狄蒂丝自信满满地安慰着。有艾尔扎克的经验在前，她相信波塞冬大人的力量，同时也相信着海界大家的力量，一定能洗清所有的邪恶、创造一个全新的世界，也能解决令加隆"难过"的事情。

加隆语塞，他永远也不可能对她说出心中所谋划的事情，然而迎着金发少女湛蓝清澈的眼眸，一种从未有过的罪恶感在心底里开始了蔓延。

 _—等到这个秘密揭示的那一天，你还会用这样清澈的眼神看着我吗？_

最终，海界全面溃败于圣斗士之手。生命之柱坍圮的那一天，狄蒂丝用尽了最后的生命将波塞冬—或者，现在应该叫他为朱利安•梭罗少爷—送到海岸上，化为了最初遇见朱利安时的鱼的形态，伤痕累累地死去。

"你欺骗了我们…加隆。"

直到生命的最后一刻，狄蒂丝再也没有见到那个带着无奈表情轻弹自己额头的男人。或许在二人都没有发觉的时候，当初玩笑似的调侃，不知何时已成为了植根心中最深处的疼痛。

不甘心的灵魂随着尸体在海中沉浮，她在等待，等待重新见到他的那一天。

"…愿我，还能再见到加隆。"

念着最后才知道的他的真正的名字，狄蒂丝闭上了双眼。

（五）

"狄蒂丝。"

加隆低声叫出了这个名字，声音颤抖。

跪倒在神像前的孤魂仿佛受到了惊吓，抬起双臂护住胸前，惊慌但茫然地四处看着，声音如身形一样飘渺，"是谁…是谁？"

安静了片刻，少女轻轻叹息一声，露出苦涩的笑容。"是幻觉呢…一定是的。"轻轻的呢喃冲击着加隆的心脏，"圣斗士们…也死了，都死了啊。"

"狄蒂丝！"再也不顾身边撒加的劝阻，加隆丢开手中可笑的"防鬼武器"从阴影里冲了出去，脱下自己的风衣将孤魂的胴体罩住—然而黑色的风衣穿过了虚幻的躯体缓缓落地，少女的身体毫无遮挡地呈现在眼前，以及她微微仰起的脸、空洞的眸。

 _—我终于找到你了。_

手指想要触碰虚空里的脸庞，却毫无意外地穿过了那张精致白皙的面容。梦里的景象重叠，海水中的鱼龙共舞，追随在自己身侧的美人鱼啊，果然是从不曾释怀和遗忘的你。

以转世之身回到你的面前，而我遗忘的记忆，终究是需要你的填补。

少女面色平静地看着碧眸含泪的蓝发青年，轻轻"呵"了一声，似是无比的疲倦，"是—你啊…"

"…已经，二十年了呢。"

二人相对跪坐，加隆手足无措地看着她，一串晶莹却陡然从少女的眼角滑落。

"为什么骗我们，为什么，要骗我…"

话不多却向来能言善辩的青年，这一次是真正地无言以对。任何苍白的道歉都已无法救赎自身，当年浪子回头的加隆代替哥哥成为新的双子座黄金圣斗士、光荣战死在了冥界，成全了自己作为圣斗士的大义，然而上一辈子直到死前，加隆从来没有意识到，自己作为海斗士该做出的忏悔。

"我…"加隆的声音哽住，努力地摇头，却无法再继续说下去。

狄蒂丝的脸上忽然露出了笑容，轻飘飘地凑上前，在他的唇上落下了虚无的一吻。加隆瞳孔收缩，鬼魂的脸上竟也浮现出了淡淡的红晕，湛蓝的眸子重新恢复了曾经的光彩。

"很早以前，就想这么做了呢…加隆哥。"

少女的心事本就深不可测，在清楚地认识到对波塞冬大人的爱恋无望后，不知什么时候开始，少女的心里便进驻了那个总是一脸阴沉凝重的青年，尽管，他也绝对不会是那种会对自己说出一句"我喜欢你"的人。

但是至少，他会对着自己露出旁人未曾见过的无奈笑容，会屈起他修长而温柔的手指，对准她的眉心轻轻地一弹。

他指尖的温度，从那个时候起就烙印在了她的心上，支撑着她漂泊的灵魂寻找执念的源头，日复一日、年复一年。

"你啊，仍然是这么的温暖呢，加隆哥…"

"谢谢你，能让我再见到你…"

声音随着身形的消失逐渐弱了下去，狄蒂丝微笑着张开手臂，丝毫不以为羞耻地将自己完整地呈现在加隆的面前。

—如果还能拥抱，那该会有多好。

—呵，自己只是一缕幽魂了，哪怕只是亲眼再见一眼，也足能释怀了吧。

"…"

加隆颓然地伸出手去触碰她的指尖，却根本抓不住一丝一毫。

意料之中或之外？曾经在圣域受训想成为圣斗士的自己，曾经一心想控制海皇统治世界的自己，从未想过爱恋之事的自己，如果心中从来没有过那个纯真美丽的影子，为什么会在这来生的二十年中，日复一日地做着那个相同的梦？

他…确实喜欢过她的，那个古灵精怪的丫头。

—不过，这一切都迟了。

弓着背双手撑地，伴随着眼泪的滑落，加隆张大了自己的嘴，然而却发现，自己已经发不出哪怕一丝可以算作哭号的声音。

（六）

一夜无梦。

不再是永远的海蓝世界，不再是熟悉的梦中潮声。仿佛在一夜之间失去了名为"做梦"的能力，等到一觉醒来的时候，外面已是天大亮。

咸涩的气息在鼻端徜徉，加隆抬手，却摸到了自己满脸的泪水。几乎是同一瞬间，加隆从床上一跃而起，床头镜框的画完好无损，这表示，之前的一切都不是梦。

"解除了执念，灵魂便终于可以得到安息。"

撒加在胸口画了一个十字，看了一眼站在门边整装待发的弟弟，微微一笑。

"还以为你会改行、留下来担当修士，为她的轮回祷告呢。"

"我早说过了，我是个无神论者。"加隆不耐烦地"切"了一声，提着行李走出门。迎面的海风吹起了他的蓝色长发，碧色的眼睛遥望远方的海洋，加隆深深吸了口气，低声喃喃，"如果有轮回转世，我这种人的祷告，只怕会让她的下一世变得更加艰难吧。"

装作没有察觉到背后撒加满含深意的笑容，加隆脖子一梗，大踏步地出门往码头而去。

 _如果有轮回转世，这一次，该换做我来找到你。_

-Fin-


End file.
